The Role of a Lifetime
by Fleur'Elizabeth Alcock
Summary: When you've forgotten every aspect of your life, who are you to question those around you? Learning to trust in and navigate a life you don't remember- and never had- is a hurdle to overcome in it's own right. Without the added bonus of a family riddled with secrets of your real life, How do you adjust to being a little fish in a big pond, surrounded by sharks.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT SAGA RELATED, IT ALL BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER...WHOM I WISH WOULD GIVE ME MORE TWILIGHT...** _ **hint hint**_ **...BUT IN THE MEANTIME I WILL SETTLE WITH THE FANTASTIC AUTHORS OF FANFICTION.**

 **This is a RATED M fic and will contain at some point, Violence, adult themes as well as a large age difference between the main characters. Be warned. If that is not something you can read or fathom, turn away now as this will not be a story you will enjoy.**

 **I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER AFTER THIS INITIAL CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **CPOV**

"I don't think you are understanding the severity of this situation.. _you_ have _failed_ to repay me what you owe. It was from the kindness of my heart and the loyalty i felt towards you as my longest friend that you were granted such an extended amount of time. Why have you continued to make me look a fool?"

"Carlisle I-"

"Your excuses are of no interest to me anymore. You have but 3 days. _That_ is final, my friend."

I put the phone back down in the cradle and clasped my hands together and leant back in my chair. _Oh how people seemed to enjoy irritating me, on their heads be it_. Keeping calm was something that had kept me alive many times and many times i had seen others lose their heads..both physically and in a manner of speaking. It almost brought a chuckle to my mouth. Leaning forward, I pressed the button located beside the resting phone and waited for the cavlary to arrive.

They met my eyes and sat down across from myself, awaiting instruction.

"My boys, as you are aware the time has come in which we must make an example out of those who do not understand the severity in their situations. We cannot continue to let this be a problem, we do not want anyone to believe we have become soft." Looking at the three men in front of me, I couldn't have been more proud of the men they have become. Each with their own characteristics, made up a most deadly operation. It was hard to believe or think back to a time in which they were all still very small, eyes filled with wander and happiness. Although still the same boys, they learnt to adapt to this way of life. Home and family life remained the same throughout their years, but work- they were to abandon their thoughts and feelings and do their job. Looking to my oldest, at 29 years old he was set to take over. Emmett had learnt well and it truly was fortunate that he had taken to his role- now and upcoming- with complete ease. His two brothers followed closely behind, although not the oldest they still had to have the same ethics my oldest and I had. It was the rules and the rules had remained unchanged through the generations.

"It has been a long time coming, Dad" Edward, my youngest spoke. Gaining the agreement of his siblings. Giving a nod of my own, i continued.

"But my boys, this does not mean that we cannot mourn their loss. It is very unfortunate that it has come to this. You understand i am sure." To which the two youngest gave their own nod. "I have given him fair warning, It has begun." We each took a breathe, it was hard. It would always be hard when someone you cared for greatly was to be on the opposite end of a glock at your own word.

"And what of the others? Bel-" I stopped him, Jasper was the most level headed and strategic of all my boys. His military planning had been an immense part in most if not all of our jobs.

"If i am right in reading, she is almost at her end. There was nothing more that could be done for her." Thinking of my wife, she would be utterly devastated. "And for Piccolo...they have their orders, no harm will be coming to her. Edward-" Turning to look back at my youngest. "You will be following behind, She will be our responsibilty afterward. You see to it that she is brought home safely." I took a brief pause before elightening them on the news we recieved but one day before. "It is also detrimental that _they_ know we do not stand for what they have done, although i ddoubt very much that they had any genuine incentive behind the extortion. There is little more i can do for him now, except hope that we get to him first" After much more talk on the subject, i finally dismissed them. Relieving them so they could go back to their fidanzata. As they were leaving however, i called on Emmett to remain behind.

"Son, it is not of common knowledge that our friend has gotten himself in to quite the ordeal. Hopefully, we will be the ones to put him out if his misery." Emmett nodded, before stretching out with his arms behind his head.

"Now dad, don't take this the wrong way..."He began, not averting his eyes. "Do you really think it's necessary to carry this out with me?" He leant forward, resting his elbows on his legs with his hands clasped together. "I just don't think it needs to happen. She would be safe enough as it is, why the extra details?"

He brought forward a good argument but what was done, was done. The papers had already been 'filed' and it was as good as done. "Emmett, The others..they're after him. If they dont get their chance to off him, who do you think they will turn to next?" I said, but before he could answer i continued. "She wont ever be safe as his daughter, that is why my son." He let out a loud sigh and accepted that it is, what it is. His brothers had already been informed, and as i understand had gotten quite a ribbing for it all.

Soon enough, they would all realise that we have always been as others say; we are power, we are strong and we hold no mercy. No friend, foe or family would double cross us.. _Famiglia Cullen._

Telling my dear Esme, had been nothing short of a heartbreak. To see her bright eyes downcast as she registered the news broke me, i hated nothing more than this wonderfully bright, earnest woman being anything other than happy and full of joy. She understood of course the reason it must happen, although hoping beyond hope that it could be different.

"And it is all sorted for-" Placing a finger underneath her chin, she looked at me. Hope in her eyes, she needed to know she would be safe. The maternal instinct in her would never hear of her being harmed. She wasn't our own, but she had been in every sense of the word. Esme had always wanted a daughter, as had i but it just happened that we were blessed with 3 boisteruous boys. Healthy, happy and loved and we couldn't want for more than that. "I just wish she were here now my love, so she would not be anywhere near harm." Such a loving creature is my wife, God help anyone who came between her and her children, Even _I,_ Capo Cullen would not come between them.

"La nostra bellissima nipotina, Baby Bug sarà al sicuro il mio amore, nessun danno arriverà a un capello sulla sua testa" I promised, although i had no intention of that promise being broken, We were all blissfully unaware that we were too late.

 **Okay, so a really short first chapter but i always suck at starting stories so i knew unless it got written, it never would be. I really do hope you guys enjoy it and remember, ALL criticism is GOOD...unless you're actually just being mean. That's not fun, spread the love Guys. Seriously though, anything is good for me to work on, whether you see problems in the writing, or things dont add up and you're really confused. I can change and rectify the problems but only if YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE people point them out. Im usually distracted with the 3 Year old nutcase that is my daughter and the 16month old mummies boy that refuses to leave me alone; or let me eat, or use the toilet or even look anywhere but in his direction. So usually writing is done on an evening when i have more time...*SIGH* If only there** _ **was**_ **more time. Id have the cleaning, ironing and uniform all done and dusted and could write without those distractions. Unless of course Masterbates wants attention...FYI Masterbates is my partner...Last name is Bates. Kids recieve letters when they're younger with the title MASTER. It stuck.**

 **And now im waffling on and i've no idea why. Did you really need to know his name? Could've called him Cal which IS his name but where is the fun in that and i hope you guys see the fun in it...if not you probably wont read a lot about him anyway.**

 **SOOOOO, basically i used Google Translate for anything in ITALIAN. I apologise profusely to anyone who is fluent, not fluent, Italian or otherwise if it makes absolutely no sense. And as i've checked with what is written here, when typed back in to google translate...it makes absolutely no sense. *FACEPALM* If someone would like to tutor me in Italian, that'd be A OKAY too...Such a beautiful language. And i bet the Pizza and pasta is good to aye ;) But seriously, I wish i could speak the language. Maybe one day.**

 **Had an idea, litterally seconds ago guys...how fun would it be if you guys asked me questions and i would answer them in this little authors note? If that idea sucks then forget it but ill try to answer 100% of questions, no matter how awkward they are. Might be interesting to see whats in your guys minds to ask a complete stranger...Let me know in the comments guys.**

 **LOTS OF LOVE.**

 **AS PREVIOUSLY STATED I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG SOLELY TO STEPHANIE MEYER; CREATOR AND GENIUS OF WHAT IS THE TWILIGHT SAGA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATOR STEPHANIE MEYER. THEY ARE ALL HERS. AS MUCH AS I WISH, THEY DONT AND WILL NEVER BELONG TO ME. I WISH THEY DID...I WOULDN'T MIND SOME JASPER IN MY LIFE.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **BPOV**

Something had changed, I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something going on. Dad was on edge and Mom, who despite her condition was usually in good spirits, seemed lost in her thoughts and nervous. I hadn't ever seen either of them like this before. I had seen a world of emotions from them all; Fear when Mom had been diagnosed. Sadness when the effects of her illness were progressing, Anguish that despite everyones best efforts, she was not getting better. Depression when it returned, Exhaustion from the medications and above all i had seen hope. Hope is what helped to keep her alive, and Dad. There were many hard times, times i saw and others i didn't. Dad had done his best with helping her, even at a young age i understood what was happening and why sometimes i had to go away..Neither of them wanted me to see her deteriorate so quickly, or see what the medication would do to her. I was very fortunate to have an Aunt and Uncle who were readily accepting to my staying with them for long periods of time.

She is, and would always be the strongest person i knew. She kept holding on, just to survive. Always telling me. " Bells, i'm not ready to go yet. I simply have too much of my life to live and much more of yours to see." Bringing a smile to my face everytime.

Pacing the house, was out of the ordinary for my father. Generally speaking he was a very calm and collected man. This didn't settle well with me. Coming down the stairs, i felt my nerves get stronger with each step that took me closer to my Dad.

"What's going on? Why are you both acting strangely?" Dad lifted his head quickly, looking over my head to my mother. The cancer made it hard for her to walk, so their bedroom had been temporarily moved to the downstairs living room. Their bedroom upstairs now scarce without the double bed to take up most of the floor space.

Looking back to me, he gave me a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing hon, there's nothing to worry about." Then went back to his pacing. Quirking an eyebrow, there could only be one possibility as to their actions. It had gotten worse, had it spread somewhere else? Would I be losing my bestfriend sooner than any of us wanted? I turned quicker than expected, tears welling in my eyes.

"Is it.." The words were stuck in my throat. "Has it spread? Is it getting worse?" I couldn't help the tremble in my voice. The look on her face told of the shock she experienced, she hadn't expected me to ask. It changed to one of care as she held out her hand to me from her place under the covers. I climbed next to her and laid on her chest as her arm went around my shoulders.

"Of course not dear, we would have told you something like that." Then i couldn't understand what was happening. "Your father and I are just a little worried, You see-"

"Renee stop." Dad cut her off icily. I heard her sigh and rub my arm. From my place on the bed I could see the stare they were giving one another.

"She has to know Charlie, It isn't fair. It isn't right.." Know what? I wanted desperately to know what they were keeping from me. He seemed torn, he didn't know whether to tell me or keep me in the dark. After a few moments of deliberation, he looked at me and cleared his throat. Coming over to us, he sat on the edge of the bed. Without knowing, this would be the image i had of him, of him sat here ready to tell me something important. His normally pale skin, tinged pink and his moustache almost twitching.

"Hon...ive gotten us into some trouble." I sat up straighter. "There are some bad people in this world, they dont adhere to the law and they're quick to manipulate and lie. They're trouble and i wish i had kept away from them but we had no choice." I felt myself frown as i looked at him, waiting for him to carry on. "Now they're coming, im not sure when exactly..I figure we have a couple of days. A week at the very most..." He took a deep breathe and turned watery eyes to me, his eyes were full of fear and regret. I hated this look on him, my dad was strong, he was the Chief of Police for crying out loud.

"I dont understand..who is coming? What are they coming for Dad? You can stop them, youre a cop Dad. They can't do anything to you or to us." I could feel myself start to panic. Mom pulled me back down to her, rubbing my arm and making small shushing noises as if it would help calm me down.

"It doesn't matter who or what they're coming for Bells, just that they are. There's nothing i can do, The police can't help us with this one Bell." This didn't help the panic. I sat back up, pulling away from the rubbing that was little to helpful anyway. I stood from the bed, looking around the room in a frenzied state, searching for what i thought we needed.

"Then we need to leave, Pack a bag and your medication Mom and we can just-" Dads hands on my arms stopped my movements. Turning me around, he bent to my level and spoke as calmly as he could.

"It'll be okay Bella. We're here as a family. You're not going to be alone...but there are things you need to know for when the time comes." He led me back to the bed and sat me down. My hands fell down to my lap of their own accord, my fingers fumbling about as a distraction. "If- _When_ they're here..i need you to run. Get out of the house and run as fast as you can away from here." I stared into his eyes, not believing what he was telling me. We really were in trouble. This wasn't just over exagerated. This was for real.

"But what about Mom. I can't just leave you here" I said, turning toward her. She took my hand again in her smal fragile one. Giving me a watery smile.

"Yes you can my love, I am not as agile as i once was my dear..my time is coming to it's end. I wont let that be a hinderance in you living out your life. It pains me more than you'll know, that when the time comes, I will be the one to send you away. I dont know which way you should run, or where you will come to. But if you can, head first to the station. You will be safer there my love. " No words, could come out. I looked like a fish out of water i was sure. Mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping. I don't know how long I cried for, but id managed to cry myself to sleep. Waking, it was dark. Only the shine from the tv screen giving any light into the room, albeit a dark blue. I turned to the left and saw my mom sleeping peacefully, her head tilted to the right nearly on her shoulder and her left arm hanging off of the bed. Dad was covered with a blanket as he slept on the recliner in the corner. A sense of dread filled me, it seemed i had remembered the talk we'd had before. Sighing, i didn't know what to do.

The house was silent, barring the faint humming from the refrigerator in the kitchen. The brightly painted yellow kitchen that Dad had been forced to paint because it brightened up the room. I knew, i would miss this place when the inevitable came, but i couldn't stop myself from hoping that it never would. The silence was eerie as i stared around me, as I caught the window it became darker for just a moment. Dread ate at me but i didn't tear my eyes away, telling myself that it was nothing. My mind was not co operating with trying to calm my nerves. A rustling outside made me startle, instantly my hand grabbed my moms, jolting her awake. Her eyes opened widely and she looked at me. Whatever she saw on my face and in my eyes, must have been enough to tell her of what was going on. She put her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet and pointed over to Dad. I looked over to him and stood slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. Reaching him, i crouched beside the chair and shook his arm. Praying he would not make a nosie as he woke. Just like Moms, his eyes snapped open and he looked down at me and then over to Mom sat upright in bed clutching the covers. He stood, letting my hand fall from his arm and reached behind the chair pulling out his gun pulling down against the barrell quietly so it would not make too much noise. He bent down to me, kissing my now wet cheek. Then over to my helpless mother, pressing his lips to hers and pulling away, glancing back over to me and then back at her. She gave him a quick nod and he edged away from the bed, stalking through the hallway in search of what or who i didn't know. Peering back over to the bed, i complied with the finger my mother was beinding, telling me to come over. Crawling across the floor i came up beside her putting my face beside hers and taking her shaking hand.

Her warm breathe touched my ear and it both warmed and frightened me at the same time. "You remember what we said, you run. Fast as you can, as far as you can. Try get to the station." I nodded. Her hand came up to the back of my neck holding me in place. "Your dad, he's gone to check out back..if it's clear he will come back. We will know if it's not. He is going to lead them toward the front of the house, you leave out the back, but do not go onto the street here. Only when it's safe, when you're far enough away." I nodded again meekly, my heart was going to fast. Faster than it ever had before, I was sure i was going into cardiac arrest. "I wish we had more time, I wish we got to see you grow more. You are strong enough to face it all, even if it doesn't feel like it right now. You are strong my Belle." Her words were bringing tears to my eyes, why now? How could this be? We were supposed to be together forever, Mom, Dad and me. A family. If this ended tonight, i'd spend my 17th Birthday alone, my first day of college wouldn't be spent during breaks calling her to reassure her that i was OK. Everything they were supposed to witness they wouldn't and i would be alone...If i make it out of here. I gripped her wrist, trying to hold onto her. I didn't know if i could leave, how could i leave her here by herself? I couldn't. "I know what you're thinking my darling, but remember what i said. Everything. You're strong, it will be OK."

It was then, we heard the shot ring out...from the front of the house. It made me jump and all the breathe in my lungs left me. I knew what that meant. More shots were fired, the sounds moving around the front of the house. Moms hand gripped me tighter . "Now. GO! I love you, Go!" I tried to keep hold of her, but she pushed and pushed until i eventually let go. My legs shakey as i tried to stumble through to the kitchen. I turned back, i needed to see her. She was watching me. She brought her hand to her mouth and blew me that one last kiss. That was all it took for me, i turned hot on my heels and barreled through the door, veering left towards the tree line. Shots rang out as my feet carried me away, away from my life, my family, my everything.

Breathing heavily, i made it into the forest behind our house. I carried on, still hearing every blast. Twigs dug into my feet and arms of trees whipped against my arms and sides. I barely registered when the noises stopped..I didn't stop. I didn't know which direction i was heading or where i was, but i wasn't about to stop.

My visions was blurred, making it increasingly harder to see. I tripped, catching myself against the nearest tree. I caught my breathe for a moment, registering that there were no more loud bangs. It brought me relief, maybe it was over. Maybe they hadn't entered the house. My hopes were dashed just as quickly as i thought them. One loud, surrounding pop filled the air. _No, no no no._ Barely registering the strangled cry that escaped me, i doubled over, falling to my knees. Gripping the tree beside me, hoping in vain that it might keep me upright. Moments passed and one thought entered my mind. _You're strong._ It hurt, my entire body ached with the pain i don't know where i found it inside of me, but something inside pulled me upright and pushed my forward. I still wasn't safe yet. Again i was being whipped and nipped and my feet barely had time to register that i was standing on numerous sharp objects..Taking a curious glance behind me, in the darkness i could see nothing. All that could be heard was the sounds of my heavy breathing into the night air. The cold air nipped at every exposed part of my body. Wearing only a small tshirt and shorts, It was surprising i was not paralysed from the cold. Adrenaline had it's advantages. Whilst not paying attention, i collided head on into something hard and sharp, knocking me backwards with a loud umph, i barely had time to register the feeling overtaking my body. Making a strangled noise, my body became stiff and i felt the trembles start to overtake my body and then everything was black.

Bleeping, lots of bleeping. My eyes couldn't open. _What's happening?_ I want help. Where am I? Panic overcame me, and the bleeping intensified. I felt a large hand holding mine. _Who is that?_ I tried opening my mouth but nothing, like it wasn't there anymore.

"Her eyes." _My eyes? Are they talking about me?_ I pushed to try and open them, it was painful and strenuous but a flash of light overtook the darkness. _That's light. Try again, try harder._ Willing myself on, i managed to open them more. The light was too bright and i felt myself squint painfully. "Oh thank god. Open your eyes." There was that voice again, masculine but soft.

"Miss. Miss, can you talk to me miss?" Who in the world? I tried my eyes again and found the light wasn't as intense. My head was spinning. Looking up, i was face to face with someone i didn't recognise. "Can you tell me your name?" _Of course i could, My name is..- Wait, my name is?_

"Oh shit!" was the last thing i heard before darkness overtook. Lulling me into the black that was safety.

 **SO Guys, i hope that was a little better than the first chapter. Certainly feels like its significatnly longer. Although not as long as i'd have liked. It's nice to get back into the swing of writing again, God knows it must've been years since i've written properly. I've always loved it. That was my dream once upon a time. Writer or Journalist. It's a shame that i don't see that in my future now. But my two beautiful, cheeky, wild children certainly make up for that. And anyway, they grow up eventually right? Maybe i could do it then.**

 **It's currently, 00:20AM here in the UK. I should be asleep by now guys, god knows the 3 year old is going to come and leer over me at 6. That sucks. Worst part of parenting everyone. They NEVER sleep in. EVER. Genuinely can't wait until they're teenagers and sleep until 2. If i could have them sleeping in but be the age they are now, that would be lovely. But alas, that is not the hand any parent is dealth i do believe.**

 **Leave a review or comment on what you all think, it's greatly appreciated and i'll even send you a virtual hug just for the effort you put in after reading. Im good at baking, but i don't know how i'd get cupcakes to you. Unless you want to be penpals? Im sure if you look hard enough you could find me on Social Media. I have quite the unusual name.**

 **Waffling again, sorry everyone. I promise i'll try to reign this in. It's so easy though...maybe i should start a blog. A pointless, random waffle blog. Maybe on a parents perspective that's close to a breakdown numerous times throughout the day? Sounds like something** _ **I**_ **would definitely read. There may be someone out there like me?HELLO if you're there. Maybe im waffling so much because i'm alone? Masterbates has fallen asleep..despite the fact he's only been awake 4 hours *SIGH* The joys of working shifts, eh!**

 **ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE THE SOLE CREATION OF STEPHANIE MEYER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG WHOLEHEARTEDLY TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **EMPOV**

"I'm afraid there is no way of telling, Mr Cullen. Head injurys of this nature cannot be judged based on fact alone. We know little of her medical history so far-" The doctor was cut off, by Carlisle holding up his finger.

"Then why, pray tell has no one bothered to ask for her medical history?" The doctor, opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a nervous stutter. "We are her family, do you not think it would be in her best interest if you used _your_ head." It was a statement, not a question. If this man was smart, he would not speak. This was not a time, that my father was willing to be pushed. A lot was at stake her, including the life of his 'niece'. I smirked from my seat in the room. After all but running out of the room, the doctor returned not moments later with forms to be filled in on her medical history. It was passed to Carlisle, who firmly passed it over to myself. I rolled my eyes and took out the pen from the top of the clip board and began filling out the information. She had yet to arrive, but we had some strings we could pull here. Getting us the best room, and the best care.

It was fairly easy filling out the forms, we knew everything we needed to and had for years. Her life had been intwined with ours for the last 9 years after meeting her parents when she was 7 years old. Her parents and her had quickly become family friends. My mother and father, becoming her Aunt and Uncle. My brothers and i, were already much older. I being 20 at the time of her meeting us. There was quite an age gap between us, my brothers and her included.

My mother sat on the other side of the bed, holding onto the small hand that rest lifelessly on the sheets. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she prayed for the girl to open her eyes and be OK. The forms had been passed back to the doctor and he left abruptly, not giving any of us an explanation. Looking down, I felt a sad feeling erupt in me as i saw how truly small she was, made even more so in her state. She never deserved any of this and she still didn't. My mother only hung on to the plan as she knew it would keep her safe, and everyone could see she needed something to hang onto.

"You understand don't you Emmett. What needs to be done?" I gave a curt nod, not taking my eyes away from her. "Just as if it had always been, yes son?" Again a nod was sufficient enough of a response for him. I was always able to suss when he was being a father or being the Capo. Others found it harder to differentiate, but they needen't have to it was of no concern to them. He walked around the bed, and leant behind my mother, putting his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"Mio Dio, Carlisle, è così piccola. Mi fa male il cuore vederla in questo modo. Il nostro cimice." I didn't look up at them, she only spoke in Italian when she was feeling deeply emotional. In her eyes, this girl was as good as her daughter. More so than Edward and Jaspers girlfriends already were. She had taken care of this girl, had looked out for her and helped her mother and father. She had a lot of love in this girl and she would be damned to see it go to waste when she should be awake to experience it. Not moments later, the doctor re appeared followed closely by a senior DR.

"Mr Cullen." I expected them to address my father, but they looked pointedly at myself. I stood from the chair. " From her medical records, she has been diagnosed with epilepsy. Do you know how long ago her last episode was?" I turned to my parents and shrugged. We hadn't seen her for a long enough time, to not know if she'd had one recently or not. My mother interjected at this point.

"She is prone to Tonic-Clonic seizures, usually brought on through stress although has had some that haven't had any obvious trigger." She looked up from her spot beside her, to inform the drs. "There was a lack of oxygen when she was born, that is what is believed to have caused them." The drs nodded, SR noting down everything she was saying.

"It is unusal for her to still have them, but it is not entirely uncommon." He addressed to her before turning back to me. "We would like to take her down for an EEG, to check her brain activity at this stage." He placed the pen he was holding into his jacket pocket. "We were informed that she was confused, when she woke briefly." I nodded in agreement.

"Do i need to sign anywhere to agree to the EEG?" I was then pulled to the side, albeit not without a distateful look toward the elderly doctor. " We are concerned, Mr Cullen that if she has had a tonic clonic seizure, the confusion may be because of both the head injury and the epilepsy. We would like to forewarn you and your family on the likelihood that she may not remember alot." I crossed my arms over my chest. I towered over this man. So much so that he appeared quite rightly on edge when in close proximity.

"And how likely is it that she is going to have no memory?"

"We cannot be sure but here-" He passed me another clipboad and told me to sign, before she was wheeled down to have her EEG. The time was spent trying to comfort my mom, It was hard to see her like this and i payed that never again would i have to...an occupational hazard in this line of work.

"She is going to be fine, my love. She is here and she is safe now. She is a strong one." Esme nodded in his arms but continued her sobs none the less. Only stopping when she was returned to the room. Dr. Whatshisface stayed in the room, looking down at whatever he held in his hands.

"It appears that brainactivity seems relatively normal, although there has been a significant head injury that could compensate towards the confusion and the EEG also helped us confirm her , the EEG did not trigger a seizure although that is more common when the patient is conscious.. I'm afraid it is a waiting game now, I'm sorry." He ducked his head, intending to leave. If i was doing this, i was going to have to play the part right at least. My hand whipped out, catching the dr's arm.

"Please Doc, and if she is confused what do we do then?"

He sighed and looked up at me and toward my parents. "All you can do in that situation, is let her lead her normal life. What she would normally do, her routine. It will hopefully help toward her regaining some memories. Again though Mr Cullen, we can not be 100 perceent certain until she wakes. You may have nothing to worry about." With this, he gave a small nod and left the room. Leaving the three of us to ponder on when she would wake and what we would be faced with when she did.

She was still unconscious 7 hours later, and it was becoming tiring to sit here and wait. Although we were all fond of her, this was extremely tedious. To play my role correctly though, i couldn't just leave like i would have if it had been someone else. Dad had taken mom home to eat and change before they were coming back, she needed a breather. A chance to take a breathe and calm down. I sat beside the little girl, who had grown so much from when we had first met her. Her father, was a corrupt cop. He barely paused when Carlisle said he wanted the inside information he had as Chief of Police. Later, he requested help to fund his wifes medical bills. His insurance was barely covering it, we were surprised they even had money for food. Poor fuckers. She was but a small 7 year old when she came to visit us with her parents. Cute little thing, hair in bunches and a round chubby face. No evidence of any puppy fat was there now, she was slim and strinkingly pretty. Hair the same rich mahogany brown it always had been. She'd been full of curiousity and laughter as a child. It was entertaining to watch, but was exasperating as she followed you around. I don't think anyone could forget the time she walked in on me and one of the girls i'd been fooling with at the time. She ran away crying to our Moms, telling them i was hurting the girl in my bed. I laughed at the memory. As she got older, the more her mother deteriorated before going into remission for the first time. The second time, was no more than 3 years later. It had taken a turn for the worse, my parents being eager to whisk her away for a while to keep her from seeing her mother in such a way. Although she had been older that time, she was hardly less annoying. Always wanting someones attention while she played. In the end, us guys gave her an old Sega controller and let her think she was joining in on the game.

I moved the chair closer, taking ahold of her hand. _So small_. My large hand engulfed hers and it made her look all the more delicate. _Don't start going soft now Cullen_. Keeping hold of her hand, my thumb rubbed across the top of hers and i turned to reach for the coffee at my side. Taking a sip, the warm liquid felt good and then i felt a twitch. Turning my eyes back toward the bed, i took another drink and put it back down against the table. Looking over her, i felt another twitch in my hand. Gazing at her face, her eyelids began to flicker. Standing but not releasing the hold i had on her hand, i brushed some hair away from her face. A few more flickers and her eyes scrunched painfully, i took that as a sign she would be waking soon and leant across her to push the button that would alert the DR's and nurses that they were needed. She let out a soft moan just as the DR from earlier and a couple of nurses rushed into the room. They saw her trying to open her eyes and then they crowded her, I was asked to move aside by a blonde whose eyes shined with determination. She enjoyed her job, you could see that she was intent on helping, that this wasn't just some job she'd grown tired of doing. It was satisfying to see. My hold on her hand was now gone, as i stood behind those crowding watching over their shoulders as they tried to assess her. While they were occupied, i reached for the phone in my back pocket and sent a message to my parents. I got a swift reply back that they were just pulling into the parking lot.

I wasn't sure what they were doing, but it looked far more intrusive than i thought necessary. One would think that a confused girl would like to wake and have one moment to collect her thoughts, rather than be bombarded with strange faces hovering over her shining a _torch?_ I rubbed my face with both hands and turned as the door opened for a second time, this time though my mother came barreling through followed closely by my father. He kept her held back from running into the group of staff around her. She didn't look happy about it.

"Hello miss, I am DR Gerandy..You're in the hospital." I peaked over the blondes shoulder again, and saw her eyes open, looking alert and scared. "Can you tell me your name, miss?" We all waited with baited breathe. Her eyes shot around her, landing on me for less than a second before she shook her head, No. A nurse on the other side of the bed was scribbling onto a board as this all transpired. I imagine, noting that she didn't seem to remember her name. They asked her another series of questions, only able to answer the general information ones; Who is the president? What year is it? and so on..After a while they stepped back, allowing us the chance to see her properly now that she was awake, Her eyes fell on us and the apprehension was clear in her eyes. The DR left abruptly and left only the blonde nurse in the room with us, hooking her back upto an IV drip. I moved forward, she watched every step i made. Esme rushed to her other side and took hold of her hand once more.

"Oh mio piccolo cagnolino, ci hai dato abbastanza paura." She spoke, bringing her hand upto her cheek. It only made her more confused as she didn't recognise even one word she had spoken. Dad stood to the side of her, telling her that she would only become more confused if we spoke in Italian. A gasp came from her and she realised now that she wasn't going to remember her or their time together. "Hunny, do you remember us my dear?" Her head shook, confirming what we already knew. My mothers eyes began to water and her lip trembled. Dad, took this moment to step forward.

"I don't believe the DR informed you of any of your information. You are Isabella..but have always preferred to be called Bella." The nurse was hovering around the room, keeping an eye on us with the fragile patient. "I am Carlisle and this-" He put his arm around his wife. "Is my wife Esme. Over here is Emmett.." He left that for me to continue on. I took my seat beside her again, but rested my elbows ontop of her bed.

"I don't understand what's happening or who you people are to me?" Her eyes were glassy as she spoke. Her left hand was balled up into a fist, not hard or in threat. I think it was just panic.

"I'm Emmett..-" I took a silent pause and looked over to my father, who was watching with a hard look. Now was the time. "I'm your husband."

 **So, i hope that was okay guys? Was that expected? I've yet to write the summary, so i don't yet know if you'll be aware of that happening. We shall see. Leave a review or comment on your thoughts either way, everyone.**

 **I wanted to clear up however, that their two families had been friends..fairly close in that Charlie and Renee trusted Carlisle and Esme in looking after their daughter when they were in a position they didn't want Bella to witness. Initially, when the hit on Charlie was planned out by Carlisle. He had given him 3 days notice, quite lenient for a Capo i believe. However, someone else got there first. The original plan between Emmett and Carlisle WILL be revealed in due time, im debating on whether to just tell you now though... I'm undecided as of yet. It would make it easier if i just told you now...but why take the easy way out? ANOTHER thing i would like to clear up early on is the age difference between Emmett and Bella. It is quite a drastic and large gap. As he says above, Bella was 7 when they met and Emmett was already 20. So that is 13 years difference. In this chapter Bella is almost 17, whereas Emmett is 29. This is a RATED M fic, so just be warned now.**

 **Less to babble about to you all this time, it's 9:53 AM and i've managed to write all of this with the kids causing mayhem in the living room with me. My kids are little foodies, so a bowl of food is more than enough to entertain them for a while until they want something else.**

 **I hope i'm doing an OK job here...I re read, a while after writing to make sure and i never feel confident in my writing anymore. Wandering if i should delete and start all over again. Let's hope not, dont want to waste any time now. And now that i've gotten three chapters written, i think i'll start uploading them to FF. I don't like uploading with only one chapter...who reads a story with only one chapter? Well, i know i dont. I always want to be emmersed into the story and have as few breaks away as possible.**

 **So ANYWAY. HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY AND NIGHT. *MWAH***

 **AS PREVIOUSLY STATED, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. ALTHOUGH I'D APPRECIATE BEING ABLE TO DIVE INTO HER HEAD AT SOME POINT TO BE ABLE TO MEET THESE INCREDIBLE CHARACTERS. *WINK WINK***

 **22 YEARS OLD AND STILL FANGIRLING OVER A FICTIONAL CHARACTER.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **BPOV**

Tears rolled down my cheek. My eyes clenched shut, whilst trying with all of might to remember my life, to remember _something_ that would make everything seem normal. But I couldn't, no matter how hard I willed my brain to give me a glimpse, there was nothing there. As if I had never existed before this moment.

The nurse had told me the extent of my injuries. I'd recieved a concussion from falling. Apparently, I was prone to Epileptic Seizures. A lack of oxygen during my birth had been the cause they seemed. Other than concussion, I was otherwise healthy but had been warned that I may need assistance with getting up from the hospital bed and making my way around for a while. The nurses and DR's were all very patient, answering mine and others questions. There was no other explanation aside from the concussion, as to why I couldn't remember anything.

Esme; when they had been in the room, had been more than forthcoming, trying to tell me anything I may have wanted to know about myself and my life. I didn't remember anything she told me. It was strange, she radiated a mothering instinct that was almost calming, despite my panicked state. It was proving hard to concentrate on any one thing at a time. Other than the overwhelming sense of loss. Loss for what I could not recollect.

While the tears fell down my face, a large warm hand enveloped my own. Making the tears flow more.

"I don't know how to make this better Bella. I wish I did." His voice was soft, a complete 360 to how he appeared. The crying didn't cease, only becoming more forceful the more I tried to hold it in.

"I- I don't- don't know what to- to do." It was broken between sniffing and my voice cracking and wavering on each word. I was definitely close to hyperventilating. I felt him stand from his seat beside me, never taking his hand away from mine. He seemed to edge closer, appearing to want to give me atleast some comfort. His forehead came to rest on my temple and he spoke again; in the same soft voice.

"One day at a time. That's all." He let out a barely audible sigh and continued. "We're so glad you're OK, Bella. You're not. But we hated to even imagine what could have happened." His breathing next to my ear, gave me some comfort. I felt closer, physically to someone. Although, what I really craved in that moment was for someone to hold me to them and tell me it would all be OK and that I would one day soon remember everything as it always had been. I was having no such luck and guilt crept into the mixture of emotions. Here were these three people, all who seemed to care for me in some way or another and I couldn't even tell you their names before they had informed me.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I pleaded almost, my voice still breaking and my breathe still hitching. I truly sounded like a toddler after being berated.

"And what do you have to be sorry for?" He questioned. My eyes opened and although my head didn't turn, I tried my best to set my eyes in his direction before they fell back down to look at the thin sheets that covered the entire lower half of my body, with the two hands entwined ontop.

Taking a deep breathe, I tried to calm my breathing and crying. Aiming to get a full sentence out without interuptions. "I don't..I'm not-" Taking another breathe, I tried again. "What if it never comes back? What if I never remember anyone?" My voice roise significantly in pitch toward the end. A sure sign I was trying hard to keep my fears at bay. His hand tightened it's hold on mine, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Then...that is the hand we've been dealt. And I mean that, Bella. _We_. I know you don't remember, but i'll do anything to bring you those memories back and if I can't. Then i already know how to woo you." I could hear the smile in his voice. It was unintentional, but it made me smile too, only a little but it felt nice.

I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation at hand. Married. _Married_. At my age. Weren't there laws that stopped this sort of thing? There were so many questions that swam around my head, It was dizzying to think about.

We sat together, mostly in silence for a long time. Until i'd fallen back to sleep, significantly calmer but no less worried.

A buzzing noise, woke me some time later. A faint but dull buzzing and the more I came to, the more it clarified. It was voices. The calm tone of the nurse from before, was the first voice I heard clearly.

"It could be that soon, depending on how she is when she wakes."

"I think she'll be particularly pleased..well she would have been before. She never did like hospitals, even when she was young." The second voice, it held a sadness that I couldn't understand. Although it was apparent I had missed a large portion of the conversation, it sounded as though it had an underlying meaning. An inside joke almost, as if a hint had been made. One that I wouldn't have been able to decipher.

"Well, if that is the case then you can hold onto that thought. Knowing you are doing what you know she would have previously wanted." The nurse sounded sincere. It must be difficult for them to have to deal with patients like myself and otherwise but then also their family and friends. They truly were the most generous of people.

Moving a little, thinking it was about time I made it clear I was conscious once again. Opening my eyes, the light was almost blinding. Why did hospitals feel it necessary to blind you? My eyes first landed on the nurse stood at the end of the bed, a warm smile directed my way.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" She asked. I tried to sit up, clearing my throat at the same time. It felt dry and scratchy. Quickly, a smaller arm came around me, helping me to sit more upright. Esme was smiling down at me, her motherly instinct not lost in this insignifcant moment. A small plastic cup was passed over to her before she moved away from me.

"That should help a little with your throat." The nurse said. I took it greatfully from Esme's hand, drinking it quickly. I was the epitome of parched. "I've been speaking with your husband-" I felt the blood drain from my face and my eyes grow large at her words. There was nothing more than shock that caused that reaction in myself. The nurse paused briefly, glancing over to the left. I assumed to gauge his reaction. My eyes flickered over for the briefest of seconds before going back to the nurse. Waiting for her to continue.

"We just want to see how you are on your feet and then we can discharge you." She gave me another smile, this time I could tell though was to try and swerve me into the direction of being happy about leaving. Unconsciously, my teeth pulled and bit down onto my bottom lip and my eyes went back down to look at my hands. "Esme brought some of your clothes for you to change into, that should make you a little comfier. So if you're ready Isabella, We'll remove the Catheter and get you into the bathroom to change and see how your balance is fairing. " I gave her the briefest of nods and looked back up at her. She looked over to Emmett and then over to Carlisle, motioning with her head towards the door. The both stood quickly, leaving the room.

"Now Isabella, would you be comfortable with Esme staying or-?" Before she finished, id given her a nod. I wasn't sure why, something inside me didn't seem to mind if she was here to help me. It wasn't lost on me, that she was here and that she radiated kindness. I would take as much of that as I could right now.

I was talked through the procedure of having the catheter removed and was pleased when it was. Atleast now, I could atleast go to the toilet without an audience. Or so I had thought.

My balance, was certainly not great. The nurse held one arm and held her own arm behind my back, while Esme held the other arm as I ungracefully shuffled toward the bathroom.

"That was great." I gave her an incredulous look. I hadn't been to medical school and even I knew that my walking- or lack thereof was a kin to a toddler walking for the first time. "It will come with time, You're just a bit shakey from being off of your feet for a while." She sounded encouraging. I wasn't feeling encouraged. A rustling pulled me away, looking over. Esme was pulling out items of clothing from a bag and placing them neatly onto a countertop. None of it seemed familiar and it brought on a new bout of sadness, although it passed quickly when I realised it did mean I wouldn't have to wear this hospital gown any longer. Placing one hand onto the lid of the closed toilet I had been sat on, I tried pushing myself upwards with a little force. Again, one arm was held although lighter this time as I readied myself to get to the clothes and get dressed.

"Would you like some help Piccolo?" Her accent was much more obvious as she spoke italian. The rest of her words sounded one hundred percent genuine American. She was definitely fluent in the language, nobody could pull off the accent that well if they weren't well versed in it.

"Uh, no. I'd like to try." My legs were becoming steadier, the longer I was upright. The both gave a nod, and said they would wait outside the door for when I was ready. Giving a brief sigh, I eyed the clothes cautiously. Happy to see that nothing restricting had been brought for me to wear. A simple black silk camisole and light grey jersey jogging bottoms had been brought. And with how warm hospitals were, it was nice to feel that they weren't thick, I would sweat to death wearing those. I studied myself in the mirror for what felt like the first time. I was very pale, with only a slight blush to my cheekbones. My hair was in need of a really good brush but I wasn't sure if i looked all that bad, considering. Off to the side, there was a new toothbrush and toothpaste, which was a saving grace. I would have to make sure I thanked Esme properly for thinking of bringing them. The tiled floor felt much better now that I had on a pair of socks, but it didn't help my balance. I took a moment before heading to the door but in my haste had forgotten that I was definitely not quite capable of walking at such a quick speed just yet. My legs had now been ridden of the pins and needles feeling in them, it now just resigned in my feet, which was just as less helpful. Using the wall as a walking aid, managing to get to the handle, I pushed the door open and saw the two women staring at me and smiling as i held onto both the handle and doorframe.

"Does that feel better now, Isabella?" I smiled greatfully over to the nurse before looking at Esme.

"Much. Thank you for everything you brought." She waved me off, but her beaming smile was contagious. The nurse took a step toward me, offering her my hand. I took it greatfully, still holding onto the door frame. "Are the others alright to come back inside? Or would you rather have a little more time?" I shook my head, no and Esme went to let them back in. Saying over her shoulder how happy Emmett and Carlisle would be to see me upright. She was practically bouncing as she walked.

As soon as she'd opened the door, she came right back into the middle of the room. Beaming at the two men as they saw me standing. Carlisle smiled and walked over to his wife. Emmett seemed almost taken aback, unsure of what to do or say. That would make two of us.

"It's much better to see you up, Bella." Carlisle said, seeming genuinely happy about it. Emmett still hadn't said anything but gave a smile my way. I let go of the doorframe and tried to usher my feet forward, but my right leg didn't seem to co operate with my brain and I stumbled. The nurses hand on my arm caught me from falling but the small trip in my step had brought Emmett forward to come over and help. Seeing that Emmett was more than capable of keeping me from falling flat on my face, potentially causing more damage, she let go of my arm and moved over to write down on a clipboard at the end of the bed. I couldn't help but look at Emmett then, from my time being laid back in the bed, i'd seen little of him in any state but sitting so I was particularly shocked to see just how big he was. Stood side by side, I barely came up to his chest. He was a giant compared to me. Or maybe giant was an understatement. Craning my neck a bit, I gave him a smile in thanks. It only took him a moment to return it before, he switched his hands, his left coming around my middle and the right coming to hold my hand. It felt _normal?_ Maybe, we were in a loving relationship? A loving marriage? It felt tremendously better having him support my weight than it had the nurse or even Esme.

"Well Isabella, I should think you're ready to be discharged. Just remember to take the pain medication for your head if it becomes too much and if at any time you're in too much pain or you feel lightheaded. Make sure to come back in to see us." She smiled, before heading out of the room to return shortly with a definite answer to if I would be leaving the hospital and heading.. Home? Would where I was going my home? Having nothing to go by, I could only hope that it was somewhere comfortable, that if I had been happy and comfortable there before my accident, then surely it would be the same now?

We waited while Emmett, Esme and Carlisle made small talk, trying to include me as much as they could. The longer we stood, the more feeling I thought was coming back to my feet. Attempting to shuffle to the bed, Emmett kept his arm around me and pushed up on his hand into mine as I used it as leverage. Unfortunately, it still hadn't stopped my stumble, but atleast it had been a lot less noticeable this time around. Emmett and Carlisle both let out chuckles.

"You always were prone to tripping on air, Bella." Emmett laughed, making me smile. Maybe this was the norm for me then. I really did hope not.

"Oh yes, Even as a child. You were barely able to keep your balance long enough to walk the length of a room sometimes." Carlisle added, Esme lightly smacked him in the chest with a smile on her face. However, one thing had stuck out to me. _Even as a child_. So I _had_ infact known them for a long time. But how? I needed the answers, but now was not the time to ask them. I would ask my questions when we were out of here.

"Santo cielo. Don't you listen to these two." Esme smiled at me. "I have many memories of you as a youngster, dancing in the garden. You didn't fall then-"

"Well not all the time, Mamma. Just most." Emmett added with another laugh, Making Esme huff and cross her arms over her chest in mock annoyance. He gave my hand a small squeeze and a wink that had me letting out a small giggle. He'd let me know in that one moment that he was being nothing but jovial and nothing had been meant in what him and his father were saying.

The nurse returned, followed by a DR who went over with not only myself but Emmett, Carlisle and Esme too, everything from the pain medication, what would require me returning to the hospital and even the Epilepsy, although Esme seemed to know already one or two of the triggers. They were happy with everything and allowed us a few moments to gather anything we had- which wasn't much and then we could be on our way. Esme and Carlisle had gone ahead of us, I think to give me a minute to compose myself a bit more. Curiosity however, was definitely getting the best of me at this precise moment.

Holding onto the edge of the bed, just to be sure I wouldn't trip or my legs buckle under me. I looked at Emmett, unsure of what I would be told. "Emmett.." I started sounding just as shy as I felt. He turned to look back at me as he picked up a couple of the empy drinks bottles and placed them into a bin. "Where are we?-" I was gripping the sheets of the bed now, my knuckles turning white. "Where am I going now?" The question seemed to catch him off guard.

Standing upright again, he looked straight at me and said "Home, Bella. We're going home." My teeth found my bottom lip again and bit down. He strode over to me, taking hold of one of my hands. I couldn't look at him. I felt ridiculous and lost all in one. "DR's said for you to try and get back to your normal life. So we're going Home. Back to _our_ home. Although, understandably if you're uncomfortable you could always go back to my parents. If that's what you would rather." He sounded so earnhest in what he was saying, I almost felt bad for making him say anything. I thought for a second, and although I would probably have been more comfortable knowing I was close to Esme. What he was saying was right.

"No...uh,no. You're right. Or uhm, the DRs are. I should probably be going home." Looking up at him, he gave me a smile and helped me out of the room. Despite not really needing the help anymore. My legs and feet were feeling almost normal again, but having a head injury, He claimed he was taking no chances. It brought a small but grateful smile to my face, even if he hadn't seen it.

And we departed from the hospital, him helping me into his black monstrosity of a Range Rover and then, that was it. I was going _home_. With my husband.

 **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ANYTHING TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER. THE ONE AND THE ONLY. FOREVER SHALL SHE REIGN AS THE SPARKLEY VAMPIRE CREATORS.**

 **It's been so nice seeing some reviews guys, it helps me so much. I never ever feel like what i write is ever worth reading. And after NOT writing anything for so long, I'm afraid i've become a little rusty so I apologise profusely for all of that. And also for any errors there may be despite the fact that i do proof read afterwards. I am unfortunately not using a laptop that has WORD or any other writing tool that has spell check. Seriously, this thing doesn't even have spell check. How ridiculous? I can't for the life of me find it on this thing either, like it's hidden somewhere and i've no idea where!**

 **I really do hope i am doing this story justice and please please please let me know what you think. I love hearing what your thoughts are.**

 **SO, It's 03/07/2018...22:24 and ENGLAND just got through in the World Cup. WE'RE COMING HOME!**

 **I've never even watched football before, and after seeing the Penalties at the end. Me and The other half of me where both sat on the edge of our seats, waiting. Too scared to see. But the shouts he lets out are hilarious...and next door. The guy next door is particularly into football. So funny. Or...i dont want to confuse anyone, but for those of you who may be in the States...It's soccer? I believe.**

 **But ANYHOW, i've managed to get another Chapter written and I do really hope you guys enjoy it. Despite the fact I wanted them to progress further than the hospital, but alas it was not so...Until next Chapter. XOXO**


End file.
